


And together we'll cross the river

by LittleSlugLand



Series: Ah, the beautiful depravity and decay of living [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Domesticity, Established Relationship, Father/Son Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSlugLand/pseuds/LittleSlugLand
Summary: Maximilian Veers started to understand what the word family meant.
Relationships: Firmus Piett/Maximilian Veers, Firmus Piett/Maximilian Veers/Zevulon Veers, Maximilian Veers/Zevulon Veers
Series: Ah, the beautiful depravity and decay of living [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870993
Kudos: 14





	And together we'll cross the river

It was not easy to get used to his clossenes. It was not easy to accept him in his house. It was definitely not easy to not bash his skull against the wall to bloody pulp, when he was touching his boy or his boy was touching him. It was not easy to accept. He had to learn. He had to accept his boy´s wishes and dreams. He felt nauseous and repulsed at the beginning, when his boy showed him something, which resembled more ball joint doll, than living person. His boy wanted mother and his dreams transformed into a twisted game. It was a ritual, which made his skin crawl. His boy made clear how and when he wanted to play and it was accepted by the other, who patiently let his boy to transform him with clothes, makeup and wig into a dream. His boy never made peace with himself after his mother died, he found a substitute. His boy forced him to accept it. His boy never allowed him to touch his doll, when he put so much effort in it.  
  
He looked at another man, who was reading near the window. That man was petite and one wondered how he managed to survive in the Navy for so long, but every predator had some mimicry to lure the prey. Piett was no exception. He knew about his backstabbing murderous nature, hidden behind the mask of meek nervous man. He wondered what mask he wore around them. He observed. He confronted him. He had spats with him on every possible occasion. He could not kill him. He wished to, but his boy gave him an ultimatum which was pure and simple blackmail. It was not needed to push him with such brutality. He loved his boy and when he saw how his boy subdued the other. It was time to accept him in his life, in his boy's life. His Zevulon calmed down, when he had him around and flourished in a way he had never before under their care. He took the deep breath and walked towards him. He took his datapad and looked at him for several heartbeats. He suddenly realised something, which surprised him. He couldn't hate the sitting man. He couldn't like he did before, despite everything. He pushed him to the murder. He pushed him beyond his limits, too confident that he could handle the situation. He almost lost his boy. He lost his wife, but she was more like something precious, something to be cared for and provided, yet there was not passionate love, which left him breathless among pillows. The hate and love were strong emotions, which can bleed into each other. He returned to him and showed him how to settle down, how to rein his dark urges. He smiled and bent to give the other man a kiss. The touch of the lips deepened and their tongues touched. It was the first tender kiss, they exchanged. He broke the kiss and returned the datapad.  
  
“You should not sleep alone, “ he said and noticed the tremble in otherwise steady hands. He touched the small hand and squeezed it “I still want to kill you for what you have done, but in the same time I want to press you against wall and fuck you in way we both like, Piett.” He turned on his heel and walked out of the room. He felt Piett´s eyes on his back. He knew the other man was confused and perhaps terrified, which he would not be blamed for considering, he almost killed him several times.  
  
The night came and his boy was already in bed dozing. He slipped between covers and before he could switch the light off. He spotted him in the door frame with a pillow and blanket. He looked lost and shy. It was it. It was time to accept. He stood up and walked towards him. He grabbed him by his shoulder before he could dart into darkness and picked him up and carried him to the bed. His boy looked up at them and moved the blanket up as he put him on the bed between them.  
  
“Be good,” he barked and switched off the lights. He had to accept and finally he did.


End file.
